Thoughts in the Night
by Imjustafan4077
Summary: Draco Malfoy's thoughts won't leave him alone. Hermione Granger's life isn't how she thought it would be. Ginny Weasley knows something,something that could be amazing and she's determined to make it happen.(I suck at summaries)ANYWHO DRAMIONE Yay!


**AHHHHHHHHH!HI Long time no see!Inspiration finally!Anywho imma try to update my other stories before the inspiration goes away,anywho...ON WITH THE STORY...I updated this chapter seeing as it was a sorry excuse of a story/chapter soooooo you're welcome I guess**

 **^.^**

 **Draco's** **POV**

The War has been over for about 2 years now,I burned the manor down,basically destroyed my fathers company in hopes of restoring something of the Malfoy family and I now reside in muggle London, it's somewhere around midnight but I can't stop my mind from thinking. I drift off letting my thoughts take me away...

 _The smell of vanilla and parchment_

 _She is my lifeboat, not that she'll ever know that,_

 _Who would want to socialize with scum like me anyway?_

 _If I had only realized sooner that Voldemort was fucking nuts maybe I would've had a chance,_

 _But she's with the weasel..._

 _I haven't seen anything on the 'Golden Couple' recently_

 _I wonder if she's happy..._

 _I wonder if_ _ **he**_ _makes her happy,_

 _I wonder if_ _ **I**_ _could make her happy..._

 _Yes, I am a selfish man, I should be glad she's happy..._

 _But all I want to do is hold her in my arms,_

 _God i'm pathetic..._

At some point I must've fallen asleep, not that it would stop me from dreaming of her.

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF BED!" I jolt into a sitting position on my bed barley recognizing the voice through the fog of sleep.

Ah yes Ginnerva Potter/Weasley...

God that woman was bonkers, but she pulled me out of bed for about 2 weeks after the war so...

"DRACO DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" She yelled again

 _Oh hell no...okay time to get up_

"Yea yea i'm coming Red!"I half shouted down the stairs while I scrambled around to find clean clothes, still half asleep.

After about 20 freaking minutes I found some muggle jeans and a tee shirt, presumably clean, and walked down the stairs.

"Draco,hurry up!" She said as I entered the kitchen.

"Yes dear" I said jokingly.

She stared at me for awhile with a skeptical look in her eye "You were moping again weren't you"

"What?No" _yes but whatever is she a legilimens?_

She rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever"

"So...how's the weasel" I asked casually

"Hermione's fine Draco" She said back,going through my fridge.

I tried to act innocent "I wasn't asking about her Red,I was asking about your _dear_ brother" fake smiling so wide it hurt.

She scrunched her nose "Yes but I told you what you actually wanted to know,Draco you have to get to work,Harry is covering you right now"

I rolled my eyes "Why is it that I got a job again? Oh right, _you made me_ "

She smiled widely "You're welcome, now go or i'll send a howler when you're at lunch so _everyone_ knows exactly why you didn't fight me on this job"

I glared "Fine you bloody psycho"

I apparited to the ministry immediately,because Ginny Potter had _way_ to much dirt on exactly she figured out I liked Hermione is a mystery to me, just a couple days after the war she just shows up at the manor and drags my sorry arse out of bed,when questioned she just said she knew why I was 'depressed and antisocial' and it had nothing to do with my father being killed for his crimes.

She did that every day...for **a year**...she yanked me out of bed at god knows what time, she got me a fricken _job,_ which is a feat in itself considering my reputation, told me Hermione will come to her senses eventually and that she wouldn't tell anyone till I confessed to Hermione I realized she wasn't going away and we became friends, which is how she and Potter have so much dirt on me.

I ran towards the Auror department as soon as I gained my bearings, normally such casual clothing would be inappropriate and I would be in a suit or a dress shirt and slacks but today I didn't give two rips.

"Malfoy! Took you long enough!" I heard Potter yell from inside our joint office.

Oh yeah Potter and I became partners because no one else trusted me with their backs turned...That's alright they are crappy combative agents anyway whereas Potter was terrible with defensive magic but he was better than one of those hufflepuffs out there.

"Yes, yes, I already got this speech from your Fiancee" I drawl

"The weddings in a few weeks ya know Malfoy" He retorts

I shrug as I sit behind my desk, filing the papers and signing where needed,after an hour of nothing but papers shuffling Potter clears his throat.

"Malfoy, she's coming today" He says in between papers.

I freeze, staring at the man across from me, "What?" I seeth.

He put his hands up in surrender "I had no choice in the matter, she just said she was coming by and I figured you'd want a heads up so you don't just sit there staring at her like you did last time"

I glare at him "I did not stare at her, I was merely observing her"

"You must've been _observing_ pretty intensely then" He snickered.

I growl at him and was about to walk over and smash his head into his desk but someone knocking on the door stopped me.

He smiled "That must be her" and opened the door.

* * *

^.^

 **Sorry this wasn't much and mostly Ginny/Draco friendship but it's just** ** _sooooooo_** **much fun writing their conversations.**


End file.
